


Do You Want to Go to Homecoming or Not?

by Sunshineshipper



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: MJ doesn't like Peter, but if she did, she thinks it'd be okay for them to go to homecoming together.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Do You Want to Go to Homecoming or Not?

MJ has kept up a steady reputation of not caring about pretty much anything and so far it's worked. That is until Liz Allen has decided that it's all an act. All because she had to stay a little too late after decathlon practice.

"I know you're going to deny it, but do you have a thing for Peter?" Liz asks. MJ snaps her head up too quickly since Liz is now grinning at her.

"If you know I'm going to deny it, then what's the point in asking?"

"Just to see if you'd actually admit it," she's packing up her bag and MJ's slightly irritated by how calm she is while asking a way too personal question. Especially since MJ feels like her head is spinning, "So, you don't?"

"Hell, no."

And Liz grins- a shit-eating grin that MJ wants to tell her to wipe off, but she doesn't. Instead, she asks why she thinks she has any feelings toward Peter Parker.

"You know a lot about him. Where he goes, when he quits teams. And you're always sitting near him at lunch, but never with him. Which makes it look like you want to be with him without him knowing."

MJ gives a huff, "I sit near Ned, too. Do I also have a thing for him?"

"No, you've always got a steady eye on Peter. Not Ned. Don't try to deny that, either. I see how you look at him during practice."

"I look at him so if he makes a mistake I can laugh at him. That's it."

"If that's true, then you'd laugh when he does make a mistake. You've even given Flash a death glare every time he insults Peter."

"Flash is a prick. He deserves the death glare."

Liz nods, "True, but what about all of the times I've caught you gazing at him on our trips to competitions?"

She wanted to argue against that one, but she can't, "Y-You saw that?"

"Of course I did. You make it obvious."

"Obvious enough for him to notice?"

"No, no," Liz waves it off, "Peter's too dense to see if a girl has feelings for him," and MJ is about to say that she does not like him, but she's interrupted, "I know you 'don't like him,' but if you did, you should definitely ask him out."

She crosses her arms, uncrosses them, and stares at the ground, "Even if I did, he doesn't even like me. He's too…" she's about to say that Peter's into Liz, but that's probably not something she should be revealing, "he doesn't even talk to me."

"Well, talk to him. You know homecoming is coming up."

MJ doesn't give her a chance to say anything else, "I am not asking him to homecoming."

********************

Fuck it, she's asking him to homecoming and it's during lunch when she decides this. When she does, she stares at Peter for a good five minutes straight until Ned catches her- giving her a confused expression while nudging Peter. Thankfully, she looks away in time.

"What is it?" She hears him whisper to Ned and Ned doesn't answer, but she sees him shrug.

MJ is close to changing her mind, then Liz walks past their table and Peter watches her a little too intently with a love sick grin and- damn everything- she's doing it.

"Homecoming," she shouts and there's about ten pairs of eyes on her including Ned's and Peter's. Peter asks her what she says.

"You know," trying to pass as nonchalant, she shrugs, "Homecoming is coming up."

"Yeah," he answers, but his tone is definitely way too confused.

"Do you have a date?" Her eyes fall on Peter except she chickens out and looks to Ned, "Ned?"

"Not at all. I was just gonna go as a group with the decathlon."

"Oh. Cool, cool. Peter, are you going to be one of those group members."

"No, actually, I was going to," he trails off, his eyes glance behind her and she follows it until she spots Liz at her usual table. Smiling and giggling as if MJ wasn't suddenly devastated.

(Peter also doesn't recognize the pain in MJ because he's still staring).

"Of course," MJ leaves whatever was left of her lunch on the table, tosses her bag over her shoulder, and heads for the door.

'Mental note: never listen to anything Liz says again.'

********************

Peter's been staring at her for the majority of decathlon practice and if she cared enough to waste any time on him, she'd be flipping him off. She looks to Liz or Mr. Harrington or anyone that isn't Peter Parker.

Practice ends and she's out of her chair before anyone else and even when she hears his voice calling her name, she still exits the room. Of course, he has to follow her.

"MJ," but she doesn't respond. He's still behind her, "Can you slow down. I need to talk to you."

"When have you ever cared to talk to me before?" She snaps at him, still walking as quickly as possible.

"Now. What were you trying to figure out at lunch today?"

"Wasn't trying to figure out anything. Geez, if I knew you'd hassle me I would have never said anything."

"But you did-"

"Let it go," she warns.

"Were you trying to ask me to homecoming?"

She stops dead in her tracks, spins around to glare at him, "Yes, okay?! I was. Now can you get off my back and go ask Liz out and leave me alone?!"

There's a smug smile on his lips. What's with everyone grinning at her today?

"I didn't know you like me."

"I don't. I was taking pity on your pathetic ass."

"Sure."

"If one more person tells me 'sure,'" she looks up because his eyes were a little too much to handle just then.

"I'm sorry. I didn't understand what you were asking. But," he gets closer, way too close for her to feel comfortable, "if you still want to 'take pity' on me, I think I'd like to take you to the dance."

Maybe she smiles at him, "As long as you know it's out of pity."

"Thanks for doing me a favor."

She's going to hate admitting to Liz that she was right.


End file.
